


Look at Me

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Innocence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Sasuke wants Itachi to pay attention to him





	Look at Me

Nii-san would hardly pay any attention to me. No matter how hard I trained, how many fevers I fought, or how good my grades were, I would always get the same response.  
  
When I called his name, he would simply say "Hmm?", but never look down at me. I pretend that it doesn't bother me and proceed with what I was pestering nii-san about.  
  
Though, I think he noticed that it started to bother me when he didn't look at me, but he didn't say anything about it either. Now, I started to tug on nii-san's shirt when I wanted to ask/tell him something.  
  
Doing that got nii-san to look down at me. Whenever he did, I immediately forgot what I was going to say and simply smiled up at him. Even if I don't have nii-san's attention for long, I cherish what little of it I have, and nothing else in the world can ruin my day from that point on.


End file.
